Karaoke Night
by Slayer3
Summary: Karaoke Night at Foam. Completed
1. Val's song

Title: Karaoke Night

Summary: Karaoke Night at Foam.

Flavor: Angst/Romance/Humor

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.F Lawton own all.

S/U: "Lucky", "Overprotected", "(I Cant Get No) Satisfaction", "Oops! I did it again", all by Britney  Spears, "Cant Get You Out of My Head" Kylie Minogue, "My Sacrifice" Creed, "Blurry" Puddle of Mudd, "When its over" Sugar Ray, "It's the end of the world as we know it (And I feel fine)" R.E.M, "My Friends Over You" New Found Glory, "Complicated" Avril Lavigne 

Cut to Foam

(Scene: Its Karaoke Night and everyone is trying to figure out what songs to sing, and who in their group should be brave enough to go first)

Cut to the bar at Foam

Val, Tasha, Nikki, Johnny and the rest of the gang are doing what everyone else is doing, trying to figure out who among them should go first..

Johnny: Well I think Nikki should go first (he says smirking)

Nikki(who looks absolutely horrified): **No way!**.. Johnny should **definitely **go first. (She says grinning)

Johnny: I'm sure that would make your day wouldn't it..(he says trying to sound annoyed but the look on his face gives him away)…

Val: Would you two stop! You sound like an old married couple..(she says clearly agitated) I'm going first…(She says matter of factly)

Tasha: This is going to be good..( she says grinning)…Lets see what song Val picks..( with an evil smirk on her face)

Kay: For your information **Tasha**. Val happens to be a very good singer..(she says clearly annoyed) I'm sure she'll pick a great song..(smiling at Val)

Val: Thank you Kay, but you don't have to stick up for me against the wicked witch of east ( giving Tasha an evil look)

Val gets up and starts walking towards the stage

(She goes over to the Karaoke machine punches in the number of the song she wants to sing, then walks over to the mic)

Val : Hi, I'm Val.. And I'm going to sing one of my favorite songs.._ I'll show that Tasha, she probably thinks I'm going to sing some, stupid song like Fame or something…_

Cut back to the bar

Tasha: _I can't wait to hear what song she's going to sing.. Probably that stupid Fame song or something…_

cut to the stage

music begins

Val: _ This is a story about a girl named Lucky_

_Early morning, She wakes up with a knock, knock, knock on the door_

_Its time for make up, Perfect smile, Its you all they're all waiting for_

_They go "Isn't she lovely this Hollywood girl?"_

_And they say_

_She's so lucky_

_She's a star_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking_

_If they're s nothing missing in my life_

_Then why do these tears come at night_

Kay (to Tasha) : I **told** you she was a great singer..(smiling)

Tasha: Well..I..um.We'll see how the **rest** of the song goes..(she says quickly)_ I can't believe she picked that song.. Val sing a serious song..that's a new one.._

_Lost in a image, in a dream_

_But there's no one there to wake her up_

_And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning_

_So tell me what happens it stops_

_They go "Isn't she lovely this Hollywood girl?"_

_And they say_

_She's so Lucky_

_She's a star_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking_

_If there's nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night_

Cut to the bar

Tasha: _Maybe she' s not so shallow, after all.. Wait a minute what am I thinking.. Val is the queen of shallow.. Still.. maybe there's more to her.._

Cut to the Stage

_Isn't she lovely this Hollywood girl?_

_She is so lucky_

_But why does she cry_

_If there is nothing missing her life_

_Why do tears come at night_

_And they say_

_She's so lucky_

_She's a star_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking_

_If there' s nothing missing in my life_

_Then why do these tears come at night_

_She's so lucky_

_She's a star_

_But she cry, cry, cries, in her lonely heart thinking_

_If there's nothing missing in her life_

_Then why do these tears come at night_

the audience claps and applauds

Kay gives her a standing a ovation

(Val walks back to the bar and sits down)

Val: I **so **told you ( to Tasha).. You thought I would sing some stupid song or something..But I didn't…(Feeling justified)

Johnny: You did a great job Val.. ( smiling)..

Nikki: Yeah, way to go.. ( smiling)

Tasha: Yeah, I guess it was okay..( she says kind of reluctantly) But the bigger issue, is who's going next?

Quick: I think Nikki should go next..( smirking)

Nikki(exasperated): What is this Pick on Nikki day?..( annoyed)

Johnny: Yeah Nik , didn't you get the memo? ( smirking even bigger this time)

Nikki ( even more agitated this time): That is **so not funny**.. ( giving him a look)

Johnny( deciding to let up on her a little): I'll go, since Nikki here wants me to sing so bad..( smiling)

Nikki( calming down a little): It's a about time..(smiling)

(Johnny gets up and walks over to the stage)

A/N: How do you like it so far? Please read and review..


	2. Johnny's song

Title: Karaoke Night

Summary: Karaoke Night at Foam.

Flavor: Angst/Romance/Humor

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.F Lawton own all.

S/U: "Lucky", "Overprotected", "(I Cant Get No) Satisfaction", "Oops! I did it again", all by Britney  Spears, "Cant Get You Out of My Head" Kylie Minogue, "My Sacrifice" Creed, "Blurry" Puddle of Mudd, "When its over" Sugar Ray, "It's the end of the world as we know it (And I feel fine)" R.E.M, "My Friends Over You" New Found Glory, "Complicated" Avril Lavigne 

Cut to the bar

Nikki: _I wonder song he's going to sing.._

Cut to the stage

Johnny : _I'm going to tell her exactly how I feel, Of course that's if she cares…_

_I mean I'm just some guy to her anyway… But hopefully she'll finally make up her mind about me.._

Johnny (takes the mic) : Hi I'm Johnny, and I'm going to sing a song about how I feel about someone that means a lot to me..

Cut to the bar

Kay: Oh how sweet, he's going to sing about you Nikki..  how romantic..( she says dreamy eyed)

Nikki ( blushing slightly) : He so is not..I mean he could sing about anyone..Doesn't have to be me ( she says slightly flustered and a little agitated)

Val: He so is..I mean who else would he sing about? ( she says matter of factly)

Nikki: whatever.. Will he just sing already.. ( a little agitated)

Cut to the stage

cue music: Puddle of Mudd "Blurry"

Johnny:  _Everything' so blurry _

_            And everyone' so fake_

_           And everybody's empty _

_          And everything is so messed up_

_         Preoccupied without you_

_        I cannot live at all_

_       My whole world surrounds you_

_      I stumble then I crawl_

_     You could be my someone_

_    You could be my scene_

_   You know that I'll protect you_

_  From all of the obscene_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_Imagine where you are_

_There's oceans in between us_

_But that's not very far_

_Can you take it all away_

_Can you take it all away_

_When you shoved it my face_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all away_

_Can you take it all away_

_When you shoved it my face_

( The women in the audience are just in love with his voice, they're practically swooning)

Cut to the bar

Nikki is sitting there and like everyone else she can't seem to take her eyes off him- _He really  is singing about me.. Have I really been that bad?_ She starts to remember everything she ever said to did to him…

cut to the stage

Everyone is changing 

_There' s no one left that's real_

_To make up your own ending_

_Let me know just how you feel_

_Cause I am lost without you_

_I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you_

_I stumble then I crawl_

_You could be my someone_

_You could be my scene_

_You know that I will_

_Save you from all of the unclean_

_I wonder what you're doing_

_I wonder where you are_

_There's oceans in between us_

_But that's not very far_

_Can you take it all away_

_Can you take it all away_

_When you shoved it in my face_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all away_

_Can you take it all away_

_When you shoved it _

_In my face_

_This pain you gave to me_

Cut to the bar

(Scene: Nikki is trying not to let the song effect her emotionally, but its not working very well. She feels her eyes welling up with tears, but she tries to keep them from falling. So she gets up to leave)- I'll be right back.. I just have something in my eye..( mostly to herself because everyone is listening to Johnny sing)

Cut to the stage

Oh 

_Nobody told me _

_What you thought_

_Nobody told me what to say_

_Everyone showed you where to turn_

_Told you where to runaway_

_Nobody told you_

_Where to hide_

_Nobody told you_

_What to say_

_Everyone showed you where to turn_

_Showed you where to runaway_

As he's singing , Johnny glances over the audience and notices that Nikki isn't there- _ I wonder where she went.._

Just as he's thinking that, she reappears..

Can you take it all away? 

_Can you take it all away?_

_When you shoved it my face_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Can you take it all away?_

_Can you take it all away?_

_When you shoved it my face_

_This pain you gave to me_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Take it all away_

_This pain you gave to me_

_You take it all away_

_This pain you gave to me_

_Take it all away_

_This pain you gave_

_This pain you gave_

As the music ends, the audience especially the women, begin to hoot and holler. He gets a standing ovation

(Scene: Johnny is making his way back to the bar)

Val: That was great.! ( smiling)

Quick: I have to hand it you, you've got some mad skills.. ( smiling)

Kay ( who has tears in her eyes) : Oh , Johnny that was soo beautiful.. I- I was soo moved..( sniffing)

Johnny walks over to Nikki and says: Well Nikki, did you like it? ( questioningly)

Nikki ( not really looking at him): Um..It was..um.. okay I guess..I mean..it was good..( a little rushed)

Tasha: I thought it was great..(smiling).. So who wants to go next?

Nikki: I.. I will..

Everyone is a little surprised that she suddenly wants to sing..

Quick: Are you sure? I thought you didn't want to?

Nikki : Yeah I' m sure.. I mean.. I didn't say I didn't want to..I just ..um.. Well now I'm going to sing… okay..( with a little agitation)

Nikki gets up and walks over to the stage

A/N : This chapter was a little more angsty than the last one..But don't worry all you shippers out there, there'll be plenty of shipiness to go around..


	3. Nikki's song

Title: Karaoke Night

Summary: Karaoke Night at Foam.

Flavor: Angst/Romance/Humor

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.F Lawton own all.

S/U: "Lucky", "Overprotected", "(I Cant Get No) Satisfaction", "Oops! I did it again", all by Britney  Spears, "Cant Get You Out of My Head" Kylie Minogue, "My Sacrifice" Creed, "Blurry" Puddle of Mudd, "When its over" Sugar Ray, "It's the end of the world as we know it (And I feel fine)" R.E.M, "My Friends Over You" New Found Glory, "Complicated" Avril Lavigne 

Cut to the stage

Nikki :_ I have to tell Johnny how I feel.. I mean he was practically singing right to me.._

__Cut to the bar

Johnny: _Well I put myself out there.. Hopefully she feels the same way I do.._

Quick ( to Johnny) : I wonder what song she's going to sing?

Johnny: I don't know.. I guess we'll find out..

Val ( interrupting) : I bet she's going to proclaim her eternal love to Johnny… ( with that look on her face)

Johnny ( sarcastically) : Yeah right..That'll be the day.. ( giving her a look)

Quick: You never know.. ( reassuringly)

Johnny: Whatever.. ( slightly annoyed)

Cut to the stage

Nikki (picks up the mic) : Hi, I'm Nikki.. And.. I'm going to sing.. a.. song.. um..about.. how I feel about somebody…

Cut to the bar

Val: A ha! She said somebody..that's definitely you..( looking at Johnny)

Johnny: She could mean anyone..not me..( sounding a little irritated)

Cut to the stage

cue music

Nikki: 

_Yeah.._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_I think I did it again_

_I made you believe_

_We're more just friends_

_Oh baby, it might seem like a crush_

_But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_

_Cause to lose all my senses_

_That is just so typically me_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oops! I did it again_

_I play with your heart_

_Got lost this game_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oops! You think I'm in love_

_Heaven sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent_

cut to the bar

Johnny: _So she was playing with me was she? I really am nothing to her…_

cut to the stage

You see my problem is this 

_I'm dreaming away _

_Wishing that heroes they truly exist _

_I cry watching the days_

_But you see I'm a fool in so many ways_

_Cause to lose all my senses_

_That is just so typically me_

_Baby, Oh!_

_Oops! I did it again_

_I play with your heart_

_Got lost in this game_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oops! You think I'm in love_

_Heaven sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent_

cut to the bar

(Scene: Johnny is still upset that Nikki was playing with him the whole time, but he later realizes that he played her too)

Johnny:_  At least she's being honest with me…I'll give her that much.._

Cut to the stage

Oops! I did it again 

_To your heart got lost in this game_

_Oh baby_

_Oops Ooo! Oops Ooo think that I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent_

_Oops! I did it again_

_I play with your heart_

_Got lost in this game_

_In this game _

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oops you think I'm in love_

_Heaven sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent_

_Oops! I did it again_

_I play with your heart_

_Got lost in this game_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Oops! You think I'm in love_

_Heaven sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent_

( the audience claps and applauds)

Nikki puts the mic back, and walks over to the bar…

Nikki ( not really looking at anyone in particular): So what…I mean.. Was it good? ( she said a little nervously)

Kay: Well I thought it was great Nikki.. ( smiling)..Don't you think so Johnny? (nudging him)

Johnny: Oh.. Yeah..It was.. um.. very.. interesting song..It was good..( sounding a little rushed)

(akward silence)

Tasha: So..who's next..

Quick: I am..(smirking)..I'm gonna show yall how its done..(with a macho grin on his face)

Tasha: Oh really..(giving him a look) We'll see about that.. now won't we ( grinning)

Johnny: Yeah Quick, we'll see just how good you think you are..( smirking)

Quick: (slightly annoyed) Oh whatever..ya'll are just jealous of my skills..

Nikki: What skills? (smirking)..

Quick: Haters.. I tell ya..Yall are just haters..( trying to sound irritated but his face is giving him away)

(Quick gets up and walks towards the stage)

A/N: I would've had this up sooner, but oh well. Anyway thanks for the reviews.. Please keep them coming.. The more the merrier :d


	4. Quick's song

Title: Karaoke Night

Summary: Karaoke Night at Foam.

Rating: PG

Flavor: Angst/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.F Lawton own V.I.P

S/U:  "Lucky" , "Overprotected",  " ( I Can't Get No) Satisfaction", "Oops! I did it again" all by Britney Spears, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" Kylie Minogue, "Blurry" Puddle of Mudd, "My Sacrifice" Creed, "When its over" Sugar Ray, " Complicated" Avril Lavinge, "My Friends Over You" New Found Glory, " It's the end of the world as we know it (And I feel fine) " R.E.M 

Cut to the stage

Quick: _ I'm gonna show them who has skills.._

Cut to the bar

Johnny: I wonder what song he's going to sing..

Nikki: Oh probably something about being a player and all (smirking)

Tasha: ( laughing) Yeah..I bet he's going to sing that song by what's his name..P Daddy ..I know P Diddy.. (now laughing even harder)

(Scene: The whole gang minus Quick is now laughing so hard, that Val has quite them down)

Cut to the stage

Quick (taking the mic) : Hi. I'm Quick.. I'm going to sing a song.. About when its over..

cue music

Quick:

When its over that's the time I fall in love again 

_When its over that's the time you're in my heart again_

_And when you go, go, go ,go_

_I know it never ends_

_It never ends_

_All the things that I used to say_

_All the words that got in the way_

_All the things that I used to know_

_Have gone out the window_

_All the things that she used to bring_

_All the songs that she used to sing_

_All her favorite T.V shows_

_Have gone out the window_

Cut to the bar

Johnny: _I can't believe he's singing that song.._

Nikki: _Maybe he's not such a player after all.. wait a minute.. This is Quick we're taking about.. Once a player always a player (smirking to herself)_

Cut to the stage

I'm missing you 

_I never knew how much she loved me_

_I missing you_

_I never knew how much you meant to me_

_I need you_

_All the things that I used to say_

_All the words that got in the way_

_All the things that I used to know_

_Have gone out the window_

_All things that she used to bring_

_All the songs that she used to sing_

_All her favorite T.V shows _

_Have gone out the window_

Cut to the bar

Tasha : _This is certainly **Not **what I expected…_

Kay: _I love this song.. (_starting to get weepy again).._ Its soo touching.. (_ drying her eyes)

Tasha (looking over at Kay crying again) : _What's with her? I mean first she gets all teary with Johnny. Now she's doing it again .She is so emotional sometimes. (c_learly annoyed)

Cut to the stage

I'm wishing you 

_You never you were pretending_

_I'm wishing you_

_You feel the same and just come back to me_

_I need you_

_When its over_

_Can I still come over?_

_When its over_

_Is it really over?_

_When its over that's the time I fall in love again_

_All the things that I used to say_

_All the words that got in the way_

_All the things that I used to know_

_Have gone out the window_

_All the things that she used to bring_

_All the songs that she used to sing_

_All her favorite T.V shows _

_Have gone out the window_

_All the things that I used to say_

_All the words that got in the way_

_All the things that I used to know_

_Have gone out the window_

_All the things that she used to bring_

_All the songs that she used to sing_

_All her favorite T.V shows_

_Have gone out the window_

(audience cheers and applauds)

Quick puts the mic down and makes his way back to the bar

Johnny: Well, well, well.. I guess you **do** have other skills besides butt kissing..( smirking)

Quick ( clearly not amused) : Ha, ha, ha.. very funny..( turns to Kay) I see **someone** appreciated my performance..

Kay: I loved it..It was great..( still a little emotional)

Tasha: Kay, would you stop.. I mean shessh.. Do you **always** have to be so emotional all the time? (clearly annoyed)

Val (to Kay) : Don't pay any attention to the wicked witch of the east.. She cant help being wicked…(giving Tasha a look) I mean look at her outfits.No wonder she's so uptight all the time..

Tasha: I heard that..( giving Val a look)

Kay ( to Val) : That's okay Val.. I won't ( giving Tasha an evil look)..I'm going to show her anyway( to herself)

Johnny: So who's next?

Kay: I am.

( She gets up and walks over to the stage)

A/N: I hope you all like it.. I added a little tension in there..(evil laugh)


	5. Kay's song

Title: Karaoke Night

Summary: Karaoke Night at Foam.

Rating: PG

Flavor: Angst/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: SPE, Pam, J.F Lawton on all.

S/U: "Lucky", "Overprotected", " ( I Can't Get No) Satisfaction", "Oops! I did it again" all by Britney Spears, "Cant Get You Out of My Head" Kylie Mingoue,

"Blurry" Puddle of Mudd, "My Sacrifice" Creed, " When its over" Sugar Ray, "My Friends Over You" New Found Glory, " It's the end of the world as we know it ( And I feel fine) " R.E.M, "Complicated" Avril Lavinge

cut to the stage

Kay: _I'll show Tasha who's emotional.._

cut to the bar

Johnny: Any guesses as what song she's going to sing?

Tasha: Oh probably Celine Deion or something sappy like that..

Nikki: You never know Tasha you could be wrong..

Tasha: We'll see..

Cut to the stage

Kay ( picks up the mic) : I'm Kay.. I'm going to sing a song about how I feel about a **certain **person ( looking right at Tasha)

cue music

I need time ( time)

Love ( love)

Joy (joy)

I need space

I need me

(Action!)__

_Say hello to the girl that I am_

_You're gonna have to see through my perspective_

_I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am_

_And I don't want to be so damn protected_

_There must be another way_

_Cause I believe in taking chances_

_But who I am to say_

_What a girl is to do _

_God, I need some answers_

_What am I  to do with my life_

_You'll find out don't worry_

_How am I supposed to know what's right_

_You just got to do it your way_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_

Cut to the bar

Tasha:_ That's a side of her I've never seen before.._

Nikki: _Wow..I  can't believe that's Kay up there…_

cut to the stage

I tell them what I like 

_What I don't_

_What I won't_

_But every time I do I stand corrected_

_Things that I have known _

_I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize_

_I'm overprotected_

_There must be another way_

_Cause I believe in taking chances_

_But who I am to say_

_What a girl is to do_

_God, I need some answers_

_What am I  to do with my life_

_You'll find out don't worry_

_How am I supposed to know what's right_

_You just got to do it your way_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_

Cut to the bar

(Scene: Everyone is still shocked that, that's Kay up there)

Johnny: I wouldn't have guessed she would sing **that **song..

Nikki: me neither ( with a surprised look on her face)

Tasha: _I guess I have been treating her sort of like a kid…_

Cut to the stage

I need time (love)

I need space

(This is it, this is it)

I don't need nobody 

_Tellin me just what I wanna_

_What I what what I'm gonna_

_Do about my destiny_

_I say No, No_

_Nobody tell me just what what what I wanna do, do_

_I'm so fed up with people telling me to be_

_Someone else but me_

_What am I  to do with my life_

_You'll find out don't worry_

_How am I supposed to know what's right_

_You just got to do it your way_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_

I don't need nobody 

_Tellin me just what I wanna_

_What I what what I'm gonna_

_Do about my destiny_

_I say No, No_

_Nobody tell me just what what what I wanna do, do_

_I'm so fed up with people telling me to be_

_Someone else but me_

_What am I to do with my life_

_You'll find out don't worry_

_How am I supposed to know what's right_

_You just got to do it your way_

_I cant help the way I feel _

_But my life has been so overprotected_

_What am I to do with my life_

_You'll find out don't worry_

_How am I supposed to know what's right_

_You just got to do it your way_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so_

_Overprotected!_

( the audience claps and applauds. Val is giving her a standing ovation)

(Kay puts the mic back, and makes her way towards the bar)

Johnny: Wow Kay! That was great! ( smiling)

Nikki: Yeah Kay, way to go (smiling)

Kay: Thank you.. I really appreciated it..(to Tasha) so what did you think?

Tasha: Well it..was..um..different..I guess… ( not really looking at her)

Val( interrupting): You know she liked it. You should've seen the look on her face..(smiling)

Kay: I can just picture it..(smiling) So who's next?

Tasha: I am..

Everyone: What?

Tasha: I said, I'm next..Whats the big deal?

Johnny: No big deal..Its just that..I never thought you were .. the singing type..not that that's a bad thing or anything..( sounding kind of rushed)

Val (interrupting): What he meant to say is, He never thought wicked witches could sing..

Tasha( to Val): Would you cut it with the  Wizard of Oz, analogies? ( annoyed) 

(Tasha gives Val a look, as she walks towards the stage)

A/N: I apologize to all of you who don't like Britney Spears the next chapter you might want to skip, cause its another britney  song.. But don't worry it's the last one..I promise.. J


	6. Tasha's song

Title: Karaoke Night

Summary: Karaoke Night at Foam.

Rating: PG

Flavor: Angst/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.F Lawton own all.

S/U:  "Overprotected", " (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction", "Oops! I did it again", "Lucky" all by Britney Spears, " Blurry" Puddle of Mudd, "Can't Get You Out Of my Head"  Kylie Mingoue, "My Sacrifice" Creed, "When its over" Sugar Ray, " My Friends Over You" New Found Glory, "It's the end of the world as we know it (And I feel fine) " R.E.M, "Complicated" Avril Lavigne

Cut to the stage

Tasha: _I bet they think I'm going to sing some loud rock song or something_

Cut to the bar

Val: _I bet she's gonna sing some loud rock song or something_

Cut to the stage

Tasha( picks up mic): I'm Tasha, and I going to sing about how I cant get any satisfaction.

cue music

La, La, La, La 

_La, La, La, La_

_La, La, La, La_

_I can't get no sat-is-faction_

_I can't get no sat-is-faction_

_And I try_

_And I try_

_And I try_

_And I try_

_(sigh)_

_I Can't Get No Satisfaction_

_When I'm driving in my car_

_And that man comes on the radio_

_He's tellin me more and more_

_About some useless information_

_Supposed to involve my imagination _

_I cant Get no, No, No, I no_

_Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey_

_This is what I say_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

cut to the bar

(Scene: As if Kay's song wasn't shocking enough, Tasha's song was even more unexpected. This was a side her they certainly had **never** seen before)

Val (completely surprised): I can't believe she's singing **that **song.. I didn't know she liked Britney Spears..

Nikki: Yeah, I didn't either..(who can't  seem to say anything else)

Val: _Maybe she's not so uptight after all.._

cut to the stage

I can't get no sat-is-faction 

_I can't get no good reaction_

_And I try_

_And I try_

_And I try_

_And I try_

_I can't Get No Satisfaction_

_When I'm watching my T.V_

_Uh, Uh_

_And that girl comes on and tells me_

_How tight my skirt should be_

_But she can't tell me who to be_

_Babe_

_I've got my own identity _

_Uh_

_I can't Get no_

_No, No, No I no_

cut to the door

enter Peter a.k.a the Owl

(Scene: Tashas former husband is hanging around the back, so he won't be seen)

cut to the bar

Val ( glances around the room): Hey! Isn't that the owl? ( recognizes him)

Nikki: Where?

Val ( pointing): Over there.

Nikki: Oh I see him.. You better not tell Tasha he's here..

Val: Oh why not?

Nikki: Val.. you know what happened the last time, that happened..( with that look on her face)

Val: Oh fine.. suit yourself..( slightly irritated)

cut to the stage

I Can't Get No Uh Sat-is-faction 

_I Can't Get No Uh Sat-is-faction_

_I Can't Get No Uh Sat-is-faction_

_I Can't Get No Sat-is-faction_

_And I try_

_And I try_

_And I try_

_And I try_

_I just can't get no_

_I Cant Get No Ooo Yeah Satisfaction_

_No, No, No_

_I Can't Get No, I Can't Get No Satisfaction_

_I Can't Get No Ooo Baby Satisfaction_

_This is what I say_

_I cant Get No, Satisfaction_

_I Can't Get No Satisfaction_

_This is what I say_

_I Can't Get No.._

I can't Get No Satisfaction baby..

audience claps and applauds

(Tasha puts the mic down, and makes her way to the bar)

Nikki: Wow…that..was.. Great..(smiling)

Kay: Yeah.. It was really good..( smiling)

Val: I didn't know you liked Britney Spears? Anyway I think the..

Tasha( interrupting) : Well..I do.. her old stuff anyway.. So whos' next..

Cut to the back of the bar

Peter: _I am.._

Peter comes from behind the shadows and makes his way towards the stage

A/N: Ooo.. Cant wait to see where this one goes!


	7. Peter's song

Title: Karaoke Night

Summary: Karaoke Night at Foam.

Flavor: Angst/Romance/Humor

Rating: PG

S/U: "Overprotected", "Lucky", " ( I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" , " Oops! I did it again" all by Britney Spears. "Blurry" Puddle of Mudd, "When its over" Sugar Ray, " My Sacrifice" Creed, " Can't Get You Out of My Head" Kylie Minogue, "It's the end of the world as we know it (And I feel fine)" R.E.M, "My Friends Over You" New Found Glory, "Complicated" Avril Lavigne   
Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.F Lawton own all.

cut to the stage

Peter: _I'm finally going to tell her how I feel.._

cut to the bar

Tasha: **What **is **he** doing here? ( clearly annoyed) 

Val: Tasha, I was going to tell you he was here.. but **somebody** (looking at Nikki) told me not too..

Nikki: Whatever..(giving Val a look)..I wonder what song he's going to sing?

Tasha: Probably something about how he wants me back, blah, blah..(clearly annoyed)

cut to the stage

Peter (picks up mic) : I'm Peter.. The song I'm going to sing is for a very special person in my life ( looks at Tasha).. Tasha this is for you..( smiles)

cut to the bar

Kay: Aww that's so sweet..(dreamy eyed)

Tasha: Yeah..whatever..(even more agitated this time)

cut to the stage

cue music

Peter:

Hello my friend we meet again 

_It's been awhile where should we begin_

_Feels like forever.._

_Within my heart are memories_

_Of perfect love that you gave to me_

_I remember_

_When you are with me_

_I'm free.. I'm careless.. I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My Sacrifice_

cut to the bar

Tasha: _Who does he think he is anyway? Does he think he can just waltz back into my life just like that? If he does, He's got another thing coming…_

cut to the stage

We've seen our share of ups and downs 

_Oh how quickly life can turn around in_

_An instant_

_It feels so good reunite _

_Within yourself and within your mind_

_Let's find peace there_

_When you are with me_

_I'm free… I'm careless… I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My Sacrifice_

_I just want to say hello again_

_Cause when you are with me_

_I'm free…I'm careless…I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_When you are with me_

_I'm free…I'm careless…I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

This brings tears to my eyes 

_My Sacrifice_

My Sacrifice 

audience claps and applauds

Peter puts the mic down, and makes his way towards the bar

Kay: That was **soo** touching..( crying again)

Quick: yeah great song..(not knowing what else to say)

Peter( to Tasha): So..what did you think?

Tasha( angrily) : I'll tell **you **what** I **think ( she says as she gets up and walks over to the stage)..

Nikki: Uh, oh I don't like the sound of that.. She's pretty mad…( her voice trailing off)

Val: Oh Tashas always mad…(she has that same look on her face)

Nikki: Yeah, but…

Val ( interrupting): She's just pretending to be mad… I bet she's gonna  tell Peter just how much she loves him..

Nikki: Okay.. whatever you say..( not sounding convinced at all)

Johnny: I wonder what song she's going to sing?

Nikki: We'll soon find out..I guess..

A/N: All I'm going to say is that not everyone has a happy ending.. relationship wise..


	8. Tasha's encore

Title: Karaoke Night

Summary: Karaoke Night at Foam.

Rating: PG

Flavor: Angst/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.F Lawton own all.

S/U: "Lucky", "Overprotected", " (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction"," Oops! I did it again" all by Britney Spears, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" Kylie Minogue, "My Sacrifice" Creed, "Blurry" Puddle of Mudd, " When its over" Sugar Ray, " It's the end of the world as we know it (And I feel fine)" R.E.M, "My Friends Over You" New Found Glory, "Complicated" Avril Lavigne 

cut to the stage

Tasha:_ I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind…_(picks up mic) I'm going to sing a song how relationships can be soo complicated..

cue music

Uh- huh 

_Life's like this_

_Uh-huh  ,Uh-huh_

_That's the way it is_

_Uh-huh, Uh-huh_

_Cause life's like this_

_Uh-huh, Uh-huh_

_That's the way it is_

_Chill out_

_What you yellin for?_

_Lay back its all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're drivin in your car_

_And you're talking to me_

_One on one_

_But you become_

_Somebody else_

_Round everyone else_

_Watchin  your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You're tryin to be cool_

_You look like a fool _

_To me_

_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're _

_Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life' s like this , you_

_And you fall and you crawl_

_And you break and you take_

_What you get and you turn it into_

_Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, No, No_

cut to the bar

Nikki ( to Val): I **told** you she was mad…

Peter: _Maybe it was a mistake for me to come here…_

cut to the stage

You come over unannounced 

_Dressed up like you're something else_

_Where you are and_

_Where you sat, you see_

_You're making me_

_Laugh out_

_When you strike a pose_

_Take off all your preppy clothes_

_You know _

_You're not foolin anyone_

_When you become_

_Somebody else_

_Round everyone else_

_Watchin  your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_Tryin to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're_

_Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_And you fall and you crawl_

_And you break and you take_

_What you get and you turn it into_

_Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, No, No_

_No, No, No_

_No, No, No…_

_Ooo_

_Chill out,_

_What you yellin for?_

_Lay back its all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_Somebody else_

_Round everyone else_

_You're watching your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You're trying to be cool_

_You look like a fool _

_To me, to me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're_

_Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_And you fall and you crawl_

_And you break and you take _

_What you get and you turn it into _

_Honesty Promise me, I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No,No_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're _

_Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_And you fall and you crawl_

_And you break and you take_

_What you get and you turn it into_

_Honesty Promise, me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, No_

(audience claps and applauds)

(Tasha makes her way to the bar)

Kay: I just love that song..(smiles)..You did a great job, Tash..

Nikki: Yeah I loved the song..

Peter: I get the hint…Apparently I was wrong in thinking we could work this out..( disappointed)

Tasha( really mad): Work what out?! There's ** nothing to work out!!** We have been  and are **SOO OVER!!** Why can't you get that through that thick skull of yours..? (almost yelling)

(awkward silence)

Peter( still trying to reason with her) : Because I love you.. That's why…

Tasha( even more furious): Yeah.. right…whatever…Now just go before I get **really** pissed off..( with a threatening look on her face)

Peter(backing off slowly): Okay , okay.. fine.. have it your way..( turns around and leaves)

(awkward silence)

Johnny( trying to ease the tension) : So who's  ready for an encore?

Nikki: I'll..I'll go..(still a little nervous after Tashas spat with her ex)… I'll try to sing something…

Johnny( finishing her sentence): less… angry..

Nikki: Yeah..um..right..

Nikki gets up and makes her way towards the stage

A/N: After that tension filled chapter, the next I promise will have lots of shipiness..


	9. Nikki's encore

Title: Karaoke Night

Summary: Karaoke Night at Foam.

Rating: PG

Flavor: Angst/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.F Lawton own all.

S/U: "Lucky", "Overprotected", " (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction"," Oops! I did it again" all by Britney Spears, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" Kylie Minogue, "My Sacrifice" Creed, "Blurry" Puddle of Mudd, " When its over" Sugar Ray, " It's the end of the world as we know it (And I feel fine)" R.E.M, "My Friends Over You" New Found Glory, "Complicated" Avril Lavigne 

cut to the stage

Nikki: _I'm finally going to tell him exactly how I feel.. unlike that last song I sang…_

cut to the bar

Johnny: _I wonder what she's going to sing this time…_

cut to the stage

Nikki ( picks up mic) :  Its me Nikki again… I'm going to sing a song about how I **really** feel about a person who I can't seem to get out of my head…

cut to the bar

Val (excitedly) : That's soo you Johnny..

Johnny: I don't know… remember that song she sang… (not convinced)

Val: oh stop being so negative… She's **definitely** going to sing about you…

Johnny: Anyway we'll find out won't we…( kind of annoyed)

cut to the stage

cue music

Nikki:

La, la , la , la , la , la , la 

_La, la , la , la , la, la , la_

_La, la , la, la, la , la , la_

_La, la, la, la, la , la , la_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_Boy your lovin is all I think about_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_Boy its more than I dare to think about_

_La, la , la , la , la , la , la_

_La, la , la , la, la , la, la_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_Boy your lovin is all I think about_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_Boy its more than I dare to think about_

_Every night, every day_

_Just to be there in your arms_

_Won't you stay_

_Won't you then stay forever_

_And ever and ever and ever_

__cut to the bar

Val( whispers to Johnny): I **told** you she was singing about you…(with a look on her face)

Johnny (not really listening to her): Um.. yeah…_ She **is** singing about me… Wait… Is she saying what I think she's saying…_

cut to the stage

La, la , la , la , la , la , la 

_La, la , la , la , la, la , la_

_La, la , la, la, la , la , la_

_La, la, la, la, la , la , la_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_Boy your lovin is all I think about_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_Boy its more than I dare to think about_

_There's a dark secret in me_

_Don't leave me locked in your heart_

_Set me free_

_Feel the need in me_

_Set me free_

_Stay forever_

_And ever and ever and ever_

cut to the bar

(Scene: Johnny is just sitting there, staring at the stage totally lost in his thoughts)

Johnny: _ She really **is** saying what I think she's saying… I can't believe she actually said it…I mean its close enough…( suddenly a huge smile appears on his face)_

cut to the stage

La, la , la , la , la , la , la 

_La, la , la , la , la, la , la_

_La, la , la, la, la , la , la_

_La, la, la, la, la , la , la_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_La, la, la  ,la ,la, la ,la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

audience claps and applauds

cut to the bar

(As Nikki is getting off the stage, Johnny gets up from his seat and walks towards her)

Nikki (meets him): So…(nervously) what did you think… of the song…(trying not to look at him directly but failing miserably)

Johnny (moving closer to her): Well… ( taking her arms and putting them around his neck)… I … ( before he finishes his sentence, he pulls even closer and into a passionate kiss)

cut back to the bar

Val( looks over seems them kissing): Well its about time…

Kay (confused) : What's about time?….( finally looking over where Val's looking)…Oh…aw…That's soo romantic..( dreamy eyed)

Tasha ( sees what everyone is looking at): Well…at least **some** guys get it right… _Why couldn't Peter be more like that…_

cut to somewhere between the stage and the bar

Johnny (finally letting her go but not completely ): I love you…

Nikki: I love you too..(starts kissing him again then pulls away slightly)…You never told me what you thought of my song..( with huge smile on her face)

Johnny ( taken aback ): What?.. I thought… ( realizes what just happened)… It was okay I guess…( trying not to sound too impressed but the look on his face is giving him away)

Nikki: Just okay…huh… (punches him playfully in the arm)…

Johnny: What was that for? (trying to sound angry)… Its not my fault you're an **average** singer… ( smirking)

Nikki : Average?! (trying to sound angry)….Like you're so great…(trying to sound annoyed but its not working) 

Johnny: I am…( smirking even bigger this time)…

Nikki: You are huh?… I mean…Prove it…( smiling really big)

Johnny: I will…( gives her a quick kiss and walks towards the stage)

A/N: Did that have enough shipiness for all you shippers out there? I know I totally suck at romantic encounters but..I think you got the picture…Next two chapters will just have a lot of fluff. The last one is just sort of well…. You'll see…


	10. Johnny's encore

Title: Karaoke Night

Summary: Karaoke Night at Foam.

Rating: PG

Flavor: Angst/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.F Lawton own all.

S/U: "Lucky", "Overprotected", " (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction"," Oops! I did it again" all by Britney Spears, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" Kylie Minogue, "My Sacrifice" Creed, "Blurry" Puddle of Mudd, " When its over" Sugar Ray, " It's the end of the world as we know it (And I feel fine)" R.E.M, "My Friends Over You" New Found Glory, "Complicated" Avril Lavigne 

cut to the stage

Johnny (picks up mic): I'm Johnny and I'm going to sing about what great friends I have…

cut to the bar

Nikki: _Friends? He said he loved me… I thought…That kiss…Didn't that mean something to him?…_

cut to the stage

cue music

Johnny:

I'm drunk off your kiss 

_For another night in a row_

_This is becoming too routine for me_

_But I didn't mean to lead you on_

_And its alright to pretend_

_That we still talk_

_It' s just for show isn't it_

_It's my fault that it fell apart_

_Just maybe _

_You need this_

_And I didn't mean to_

_Lead you on_

_You were everything I wanted_

_But I just can't finish what I've started_

_There's no room left here on my back_

_It was damaged long ago_

_Though you swear that you are true_

_I'd still pick my friends over you_

_My Friends over you_

cut to the bar

Nikki who just a few minutes earlier was soo happy, was now feeling an onslaught of emotions from anger to sorrow…_ I thought this made us a couple… If he wanted to be just friends why did he kiss me like that?…_

cut to the stage

Please tell me everything 

_That you think that I should know_

_About all the plans you made_

_When I was no where to be found_

_And its alright to forget_

_That we still talk_

_Its just for fun isn't it_

_Its my fault that it fell apart_

_Cause maybe you need this_

_And I didn't mean to_

_Lead you on_

_You were everything I wanted_

_But I just can't finish what I've started_

_There's no room left here on my back_

_It was damage long ago_

_Though you swear that you are true_

_I'd still pick my friends over you_

_My Friends over you_

__cut to the bar

Nikki: _I can't believe its over, before its even started…(with tears beginning to fall)… How can it be over…? I mean…I love him…He wants to be just friends…But how we can be friends? I'm in love with him…Doesn't he know that?_

__cut to the stage

_Just maybe you need this_

_You need this…_

_And I didn't mean to_

_Lead you on_

_You were everything I wanted_

_But I just can't finish what I've started_

_There's no room left here on my back_

_It was damaged long ago_

_Though you swear that you are true_

_I'd still pick my friends over you_

_You were everything I wanted_

_But I just can't finish what I've started_

_There's no room left here on my back_

_It was damaged long ago_

_Though you swear that you are true_

_I'd still pick my friends over you_

_My Friends Over You_

(audience claps and applauds)

Johnny puts the mic down and makes his way towards the bar

Johnny notices that Nikki is really upset so he goes and sits next to her.

Nikki ( tears running down her face): How.. how.. could do you! ( her voice was dripping with hurt and anger)…

Johnny (confused) : How could I what?

Nikki( still hurt and angry): Kiss me like that.. And just.. that song… like it never happened… How could you **do** this to me?!! I thought…I thought you loved me!!(acidly)

Johnny ( finally understanding why she was so upset): First of all I kissed you like that because I love you, Second the song meant something to me… Made realize something that I should've figured out a long time ago…

Nikki( calming down somewhat but still a little hurt): Realize what?… That we should be just friends?

Johnny( calmly): It made me realize that all those women I dated…I thought they were what I wanted… But they weren't… I didn't belong with them… (taking her into his arms) I belong with you…

Nikki( smiling a little): I know that now… Its just… never mind.

long silence

Val( pipes up): So any way… I think should do a big group number…

Kay: I agree…What song?

Val( with a mischievous look on her face): I'll pick it…And since I'm going to pick it, I get to sing first…

Tasha: Fine with me…(turns to everyone else) Does anyone object to Val singing first? ( no one dissents) Then its settled…

The whole gang gets up and walks towards the stage

A/N: I had to add some angst in there… Like I said before the next chapter is going to be kind of different from the rest of them…I hope you like it anyway…


	11. Group Finale: Its the end of the world a...

Title: Karaoke Night

Summary: Karaoke Night at Foam.

Rating: PG

Flavor: Angst/Romance/Humor

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.F Lawton own all.

S/U: "Lucky", "Overprotected", " (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction"," Oops! I did it again" all by Britney Spears, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" Kylie Minogue, "My Sacrifice" Creed, "Blurry" Puddle of Mudd, " When its over" Sugar Ray, " It's the end of the world as we know it (And I feel fine)" R.E.M, "My Friends Over You" New Found Glory, "Complicated" Avril Lavigne 

cut to the stage

( Everyone is trying to figure out what song Val is going to pick)

Val goes over to the machine and punches in the number of the song she wants them to sing

Everyone grabs a mic

Val: Hi I'm Val… And these are all my friends…And we're going to sing a song about the end of the world…

cue music

Val: _That's great it starts with an earthquake, birds and snakes, an areoplane- Lenny Bruce is not afraid. Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn- world serves its on needs, don't misserve your own needs. Feed it up a knock speed , grunt no, strength no._ ( looks over at Johnny and gives him a signal to start singing)

Johnny: _Ladder structure clatter with fear of height, down height. Wire in a fire, represent the seven games in a government for hire and a combat site. Left her, wasn't coming in  a hurry with the furies breathing down you neck… ( points to Nikki as if to say its your turn)_

Nikki: _Team by team reporters baffled, trump, tethered crop. Look at that low plane! Fine then. Uh oh, overflow population, common group, but it'll do. Save yourself, serve yourself. World serves its own needs, listen to heart bleed. Tell me with the rapture and reverent in the right- right. You vitriolic, patriotic, slam, fight, bright, light, feeling pretty psyched._

V/N/J: _It's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it. Its the end of the world as we know it. And I feel fine._

Quick (takes his cue from Val): _ Six o' clock T.V hour. Don't get caught it a foreign tower. Slash and burn, return listen to yourself churn. Lock him in uniform and book burning, v blood letting. Every motive escalate. Automotive incinerate. Light a candle, light a motive._ ( it now Kay' s turn)

Kay: _Step down, step down. Watch a heel crush, crush. Uh oh, this means no fear- cavalier. Renegade and steer clear! A tournament, a tournament,  a tournament of lies. Offer me solutions, offer me alternatives and I decline._

V/N/J/Q/K: _ It's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it. And I feel fine._

Tasha: _The other night I tripped on a nice continental drift divide. Mount St. Edelite. Lenoard Bernstein, Leonid Breshnev, Lenny Bruce and Lester Bangs. Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, boom! You symbiotic , patriotic, slam, but neck. Right? Right._

Everyone: _It's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it. And I feel fine._

music breaks off into an interlude

_It's the end of the world as we know it. Its, it's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it. And I feel fine.._

music comes back

It's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it. And I feel fine..

_I feel fine.._

audience claps and applauds

They put back their mics, and walk towards the bar.

Kay: Well **that** certainly was an interesting song choice…

Nikki: You can say that again…(looks a her watch and realizes what time it is)… Its almost nine!…( with an "Oh No!" look on her face)

Johnny: So what if its almost nine?

Nikki( gives him a look): **Hello! **What comes on at nine on a Sunday night?

Johnny ( still clueless as to what she's trying to get at): I don't know…Buffy the Vampire Slayer?

Quick ( kind of surprised): **Nikki**, you watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer?

Nikki: Yeah.. you've got a problem with that?! ( in her best impression of the Godfather)

Quick: Uh… no.. of course not…(covering up his tracks)

Nikki (exasperated): Buffy 's on Tuesdays at eight, **Alias** is on Sunday night at nine… Duh!…

Tasha( who hasn't really been paying attention to the conversation suddenly perks up): Did some one say Alias?

Nikki: Yeah…Tonight's the Season Finale..

Tasha: I didn't know you watched Alias too… I love Alias…(to Nikki) You mind if I come over and watch it with you?

Nikki ( to Tasha): No of course not…Sure you can come over… ( to Johnny) Want to come too?( with big smile on her face)

Johnny: Okay… sure.. And I promise I won't a word while you're watching it.. ( smirking)

Tasha( to Nikki as they're walking out the door): Why did he say that for? ( confused)

Nikki( smiling): It's a long story.. I'll tell you in the car…(looks over at Johnny with an even bigger smile on he face)

So Nikki, Tasha, and Johnny leave to go watch Alias…

The end…

A/N: I'm sorry if that ending was kind of abrupt… I couldn't think of anything else to say.. Except that Alias is the best show… I can't wait for the Season Premiere Sept 29th.. J


End file.
